


Puella Magi Mitsunari Magica

by orphan_account



Series: 'May you find hope' is a terrible curse in some galaxies [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU Fusion Crossover Headcanon Stuff, Multi, a few pairings exist or wish to exist in every single timeline, also some characters that will appear later not mentioned in tags because spoilers, call it destiny or call it a choice, ditto some relationships, some pairings are more one sided than other pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wish? Any Wish? This blessing was too large to be real..</p><p>But for a small chance of this reality, his doubt, his cowardly hesitance, his blood, his sweat, his bones, his soul: they all amounted to nothing, nothing at all, in the face of the most miniscule chance of this wish being real.</p><p>Magic? And so what?</p><p>Let the universe tear itself apart. Let it tear apart, for right now, the universe was mistaken. The universe thought his Lords where dead.</p><p>Universe was wrong. </p><p>Could it be remade, to be right? </p><p>His one and only Soul? His eternal damnation and suffering, surely, certainly? His battle prowess and servitude? What a cheap, cheap price. Truly, this Kyubey godling was benevolent, giving grand things for the price of paultry childish baubles.</p><p>___<br/>TBC in: Interlude: The One Who's Never on Time // Baba z wozu, koniom lżej  and Chapter 5: Small Shelter with Radiance that Knew No Entropy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Without Hope, there Can be No Despair. Without Hope, You Cannot be a Magi.

**Prologue**

 

He was praying again. At his Lords' grave. He needed strength, after all - strength to go after the traitor again.

He needed strength and resolve, and only here, he could find them. Gyobu already left for the night. So Mitsunari was now alone here, till Sakon came back, in an hour or so. Sakon... was visiting Shibata, surely.

Was Sakon allowed to make a friend, while Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama were dead? Mitsunari wasn't sure about that.

But maybe Sakon was allowed. After all, unlike Mitsunari, Sakon Shima didn't kill Lord Hideyoshi.

And Mitsunari killed Hideyoshi-sama. Yes, he did - for he didn't stop Ieyasu, didn't suspect Ieyasu, was three seconds too late to stop Ieyasu!!

And so, every night, Mitsunari could see the blood of his lords on his own hands. Not on Gyobu's, not on Sakon's.

Only on his own, and on Ieyasu's.

And so, he knew who needed to die.

He sighed. It was suddenly difficult to keep sleep at bay, but he had to. He must. He owed it to his mighty Lords. He did. And so---

"You wish for something, don't you?"

 

What was this strange cat-like creauture? What did it want of him? He unsheathed his sword and killed it swiftly, in one strike.

Another animal, same as the first one, came, and ate it slowly, then ask.

"Mhm, how barbaric. This planet is truly uncivilised, Predecessor Kyubey was right. But you do have a Wish. It's in your eyes. Say it, and I'll fulfill it, for... hmm, you like honesty. Give me your Soul - you have one, believe me - and I'll fulfill your Wish."

 

"Can you... can you bring Hideyoshi-sama back to life? Can you make him immortal? Can you??" Mitsunari doubted it, but somehow, he had to ask.

"I can, yes. And all I want in return is for you to be a Puella Magi, and that means you have to fight Witches, and give up your soul forever. Oh, and turn into a Witch later. You do value honesty, I can see. So later on, turn into an unreedemable monster, if that's fine with you. All for the price of your one and only wish. Or maybe it's not worth it? Goodbye then, your Lord will never be alive again--- Ouch! Not my tail!"

Mitsunari Ishida grabbed the wild strong catlike god's tail, planning on never letting go, now.

"Are you lying?"

"Hah, not at all. But if you disbelieve, that's a good excuse not to take any risks for your dear Hideyoshi-sama, is it not? Maybe you just don't love him, aft--"

"You--- I'll take the chance! My soul is already forfeit, so if you lied, nothing will change, and if you're honest, I'd give you a million souls, if I had them in my possession!!!"

Such a passionate outcry. Sickening. Predecessor was wrong - he was planning to change Mitsunari Ishida into a woman, but that was no longer necessary, his emotions were powerful enough. Mitsunari Ishida's emotions. The boy had quite the potential.

If Mitsunari Ishida ever wished to be a god, with the power of Mitsunari's emotions, such a wish would have been granted.

And so, if Mitsunari only wished for a single resurrection for one or two people, that would be very, very easy with his potential.

Very easy indeed. Almost a waste. It would be like using a car to get from one's bedroom to one's kitchen, honestly.

But Kyubey didn't mind. "State your Wish, and I shall grant it, if you agree to hand me your soul."

Kyubey had a feeling that without spilling the beans about the soul stuff, this Mitsunari human would consider the wish too cheap to be true, and wouldn't have agreed. Predecessor was wrong about one thing: with honest humans, honesty was the best policy.

 

"My wish... can it be very long? A sentence with it, with several things?"

"With your potential, it can."

Mitsunari Ishida, soon to be a Puella Magi, took a deep, deep, deep breath. "For the glory of the Toyotomi, I wish---"

 

___________

On the day it rained, the sun had risen.

Hanbei Takenaka's coughs, that were wrecking his body almost the whole night, suddenly subsided and he felt as if he had been born again. As if he had never been ill, even though he remembered being ill a minute ago, and the blood still stained his cloths. He stood up - and yes, there truly was no pain in his lungs. How curious. He didn't believe in gods. He only believed in Hideyoshi, but Hideyoshi, with all his might, couldn't punch a terminal sickness and make it go away.

Curious, indeed.

Indeed, gods didn't exist.

Mayhaps, white kittens did.

Curious.

"Who are you? Now, don't despair too soon, mysterious ally. Who are you, indeed?"

_____

Not far from here, Ieyasu suddenly began to doubt whether he really should kill Toyotomi Hideyoshi today.

___________

Not far from there, Hideyoshi noticed no change. Although... shouldn't a young man be at his side, right now? A very loyal and dedicated, promising young man?

Huh. No, he was probably momentarily confused. Or was he thinking about Ieyasu?

 

_________

Somewhere in Japan, Kiyooki Shima yawned. He had a sudden, but not unpleasant, feeling, that joining the Toyotomi faction would be an interesting gamble. But wait, why? Whatever. Maybe this inkling would go away if he just took another nap here.

___________

Somewhere in Korea, people suddenly remembered a fearsome warrior, Mitsunari. Nobody knew what family he came from. He was a lone warrior, fighting men and strange demons in the name of some unknown deity, known, as those who barely escaped with their life from Mitsunari's rampages, under this name: Toyotomi Hideyoshi-sama.

There were already several shrines to this deity in the region in which the fearsome warrior lived, for if one built such a shrine, and hid inside, the demonic warrior would not hurt them at all. It could be a sanctuary.

So in the coming years, surely more Toyotomi shrines would be built, across the land. To pray to this deity meant to earn the demonic warrior's forgiveness and mercy, after all.

The demonic warrior had magic at his disposal. Many tried to kill him, but to no avail.

 

______

"Ishida-kun... very dedicated, very loyal, and very sensitive lad, apparently. Not very smart, though. You erased my memories, you erased all the notes about you in my papers, that's praiseworthy, since such was surely your plan. Dear Hideyoshi also doesn't remember your existence and your love - for surely you love him as I do."

Hanbei wasn't talking to anyone, really, or maybe he was talking to a certain sword he found, in something that looked like it could be dear Hideyoshi's grave, in some reality different than this one, for Hideyoshi was currently alive and well.

"But you left a sign, still. Such a sensitive soul, you probably did it without thinking. Without understanding that I'll find your message. And your motto betrays you. You're an Ishida - and that's enough of a lead for me to find you. It's true that I'm healthy now, but why aren't you here? Did you contract with some demon? That's fine, dear, let's kill the demon together and both serve Hideyoshi as we want to. There's no reason to weaken the Toyotomi."

"Now I wonder, what was your wish? For Hideyoshi and me to live? But why would Hideyoshi die? You see, Ishida-kun, I need to ask you about that. Because the danger may still be present. So I shall find you, Ishida-kun. Soon."

"Oh, do you wish to find someone??? I'm great at wishes!"

"Ah, you're Ishida-kun's demon, certainly, dear kitten. A Kyubey - an Incubator, I should say. I met another one of your species, long ago. Didn't take him up on his offer, because I didn't believe that he could extend my life."

Back then, before Hideyoshi, Hanbei had already given up. After meeting Hideyoshi, he searched for the kitten, for a short time, but to no avail. And so, he accepted the fact that he couldn't wish for longer life at Hideyoshi's side and for Hideyoshi's victory. That chance was gone. Now...

"Begone. I wouldn't want to worry Ishida-kun too much, whoever he is. I'll find him on my own. Your help is appreciated, dear, but ever so unnecessary, when it comes to me. Unlike Ishida-kun, apparently, I'm not a very sensitive soul.

Begone!"

 

________

 

Kyubey hated it when death happened twice a day. And ouch, who knew whips hurt worse than swords? Ouch, ouch, ouch...

 

__________

"Hideyoshi, dear, if I mentioned an Ishida... close your eyes and try to picture something, without thinking, if you would? Please. I tried doing so myself, but I'm afraid my imagination has gotten rusty. So, please, Hideyoshi, for me."

That was a strange request, but Hideyoshi would grant Hanbei even strangest of wishes, especially since Hanbei almost never asked.

And so, Hideyoshi tried.

For some time, there was only darkness behind his eyelids, and he wanted to tell Hanbei that it was no use, but then...

"Child. Left Arm. Moon. Tears. Strength. Steadfast and sure, my certain blade... hmmm? My head hurts, Hanbei."

"Ah, that's enough, Hideyoshi, this is enough. Forget about it, please. I've learned more than enough."

"Learned?" Hideyoshi frowned, "What did you learn, Hanbei? And what did I say? Something about a left hand? But you are my right hand, Hanbei, and nobody proved worthy of being my left hand."

"You are completely right, Hideyoshi. There is only one person worthy of being your left hand, a very young, sensitive dear soul, I'd guess."

"Do I know him?"

"Oh, I think he'd love for you to know him, Hideyoshi. But he paid a large price for my health, and your knowledge about him was the part of this price. Shouldn't we thank the young man, Hideyoshi? That youngster of the moon?"

Hideyoshi frowned again, deep in thought. "Hanbei, are you sure my left hand exists as you say? Can you find him?"

Hanbei nodded, smiling. "I'm already searching. Now, with your permission..."

"Mhm, I grant it."

A minute passed in silence.

"Hanbei? Were we just talking about someone? About Ieyasu, perhaps?"

Hanbei shook his head slowly, smiled, and replied, in an almost monotone, while apparently lost in thought. "Indeed. About Ieyasu, perhaps. If I asked Ieyasu about Ishida, would his mind picture the moon? Or something else?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's nothing, Hideyoshi. If I'm right, you cannot remember the name 'Ishida' - in connection to your left hand - for more than twenty seconds. That's alright. I can. Maybe Ishida knew I'd be angry with him, otherwise."

"Hanbei, did some Ishida harm you? Tell me!"

"No, let's say... I had a good Ishida doctor, perhaps."

"Then I should thank them."

"Perchance. Leave that to me, Hideyoshi, if you please."

"Fine. Do it, Hanbei."

"Yes, I shall."

And yes, he intended to do so.

Ishida was Toyotomi. Ishida belonged to the very core of the Toyotomi, maybe. And if the demon was dead now, surely Ishida's soul could be gotten back from hell and go to the palm of Hideyoshi's hand where it truly belonged.

Because Hanbei wasn't ungrateful.

"Ishida-kun, you don't know my secret, dearest magical boy. I am a man who never became a Puella and never will - and so, I am a man who knows the locations of all the strongest Witches in this world. Let me find you before you turn into one, dear."


	2. Perchance, It Was Not A Fever Dream of My Weak Mind

Interlude

**Perchance, it Wasn't a Dream. Perchance, I Was too Weak even to Be Weak and only That Saved me... Pathetic. May Hideyoshi Never Know.**

 

 

_It was in another lifetime._

_It was immaterial._

_It was before Hideyoshi._

_It was forgettable._

_It deserved to stay forgotten._

_Ishida-kun, I'll scold you and discipline you for making me remember._

_And then maybe kiss you on a cheek, if you'd like._

_Because I know not how, and I know not why - though I know that you love him, your sword even told me this much, even if you don't exist - but in the reality where you didn't meet the kitten, our Hideyoshi is dead, is he not? I pity the me who lived and died there. And I wouldn't exchange places with him, no matter how much he begged - and he knows that, so he wouldn't beg. Not of his own other self. For he knows that when it comes to Hideyoshi, I'll give myself no mercy._

_No. My Hideyoshi is alive, and that's enough. If some other me's Hideyoshi is dead, then that me only has himself to blame. Because why didn't he search for the 'kitten'? I would have searched, but, fortunately, I won't, because Hideyoshi's mysterious left hand already found the 'kitten' for me. For us._

_A bad, bad kitten._

_It was in another lifetime, true enough, or maybe I just like to think I'm another man, now, by Hideyoshi's side. Not that weakling._

_That weakling who didn't forfeit my soul not because he was stronger than that - I could admire that, in any myself, and if lied to myself, it sounds nice: "I resisted tempation, with my own strength of will to live or to die" - but because he was weaker than that, even._

 

__________

_"Yes, grant me my Wish, I'll be a Magi for you! Make me one! I--- I wish to live!!"_

_Kyubey frowned and licked his paws._

_"You don't."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, leave that whip, you'll only hurt yourself. It's a pity, truly... the potential sleeping within you is enormous. Your emotions are strong. And you want to live. We could benefit each other, Takenaka Shigeharu."_

_"But you've rejected my Wish!!"_

_"You don't Wish, for you are incapable of wishing. Wish is the light at the end of the tunnel, for humans. But you haven't found your light. Your tunnel is endlessly dark, and it smells of blood and excrements. Find light. Then, we can talk."_

_"I don't need any damned lights! I don't want any. I want to live."_

_"You're hopeless. Your potential is great, but locked." Kyuube muttered. "You cannot despair, in your heart, for right now, you cannot hope. Find hope. And then, in a few years, if this me is still alive, maybe I'll look for you? Or see if there's anyone else near you with greater potential."_

_"I can't... hope! Absurd. I hope I'll live."_

_"No, you don't hope. You only want and complain. See these shutters on your windows? Why are they shut, pray tell? You fear the light. If you won't find the light, you won't find me."_

_"What are you... saying?"_

_"I know you're only thirteen years old, but you're smart, figure it out, Takenaka. Light. For without Hope, there can be no Despair. You are too weak... to become a Witch._

_And so, Takenaka, the World needs you not. Not till you find your hope."_

_"Liar... I have plenty of hopes."_

_"No. You don't. Not a single true one. Shutters, little Shigeharu. Shutters. How can you find despair, if you don't look for your personal hope? You're unnecessary. Bye."_

 

________

_Am I envious of you, Ishida? No. He would be - the boy I had been - but by Hideyoshi's side, by Hideyoshi's radiant side, I'm not that person anymore. I'm not envious of you, Ishida. In the past you took from Hideyoshi to give him the future, I'm certain I like you. And in the future you gave us, I'll like you again._

_Oh, I will. Make no mistake. You can't just save everything that matters and then quietly go in a corner and expect me not to thank you. No, that's not allowed, you shall see._

_And you didn't have my experience with Kyubey and so, how easily you've been lied to. The power that saved Hidyoshi is not Kyubei, do you know that, dear Ishida? That power is you. And so, I'll kill Kyubei again a few more times again, and thank you, personally._

_That power is you. And I don't like the fact that you seem to think it's that power is a meager white kitten, instead._

_White kitten didn't save Shigeharu from dying, because Shigeharu had no hope, only finding it much later._

_Ishida-kun - a human bursting with hope - it will be interesting to see him, and to get him to come back to the Toyotomi, before that Ishida's sensitive heart can't take any more hope and explodes in despair._

_That just wouldn't do._


	3. Chapter 1: Lately, Ieyasu Barely Recognised His Own Thoughts - Some of Them Weren't His Own, He Felt Sure... Insanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And well, sometimes, I'll update a fic a few chapters a day. Blame the plotbunnies that are really unruly. ;) But I will update 07G stuff and KH stuff this month, really, it's slowly growing in MS Word, even, which I rarely do. And now. I bet after this chapter the exact wording of Mitsun's wish will be obvious, anyway. Okay, enough talking.

**Chapter 1**

**Lately, Ieyasu Barely Recognised His Own Thoughts - Some of Them Weren't His Own, He Felt Sure... Was He Going Insane?  
**

 

On that day, he was going to kill Hideyoshi Toyotomi.

But instead, when he faced the man, he couldn't go through with it.

Instead, he had some strange urge, right after making his war declaration, and he... had to retreat and later on ask that Hideyoshi let him remain in the Toyotomi, which Hideyoshi **~~graciously, undeservedly~~** did, somehow.

The urge... well, it was embarassing. He never thought that seeing Hideyoshi Toyotomi, ready to fight him just as he had been ready to battle him, with all his might, could get him aroused. Yes, it was slightly embarassing. Even so, even though the fluids had been his own, he was quite sure that the urge didn't come from his own mind or from his own body, even.

No, the urge came from some alien place, some alien thought, never before met.

Since that day, he hasn't yet tried to attack Hideyoshi again. He was quite sure that Hideyoshi had seen his arousal and that was truly shameful and for now... Ieyasu Tokugawa had no wish to repeat the experience.

Even so, someday, he had to do it. For the greater good.

It was strange, these days, sometimes. His body still obeyed his every command, but sometimes, it obeyed another's commands as well, it seemed.

Ah, not elaborate commands, there was no scheming in there. Really, discounting arousals, it could even be slightly... adorable. Childish. No, animal-like. These were primitive, primal commands. They did not come from a human brain - or rather, they came from that part of the human brain that lions, tigers, wolves and apes also possessed. Not from the higher part.

Once, for example, during the sparring session with Hanbei Takenaka, the man whom Ieyasu truly respected, and who, it seemed, suddenly recovered from some illnesses he had - so suddenly that it must have been a true miracle - once, during such a sparring session, he had accidently injured Hanbei, only a little, but still, somehow, it felt like the end of the world...

And the feeling was _not_ his own, for his own regret would be soft and calm, and this was a dark hole, a dark tornado, no, dark hole, truly, sucking all the happiness inside, and then, the urge...

The sudden urge to lean forward and lick Hanbei Takenaka's wound... Ieyasu barely resisted the urge.

And then, Hanbei must have noticed something, must have noticed that, in a way, they were surely not alone, he and Ieyasu, for he said something out of place.

"One for all and all for one and Heaven bless the land."

And suddenly there was another strong urge in Ieyasu, to cry, and this one, he couldn't stop.

He sobbed.

Takenaka, not looking at Ieyasu, Ieyasu suddenly knew with certainly, but looking around for the source of alien basic urges, and trying to tease them out, to grab them, maybe, Ieyasu wasn't sure what Hanbei-sama was thinking...

Yes, Hanbei, suddenly, leaned forward, cupped Ieyasu's chin and leaked Ieyasu's tears, right next to Ieyasu's eyes, and whispered, rather seductively, Ieyasu thought...

"I wonder if Ishida-kun can hear us. Or maybe, if he can feel this? Give my regards to Ishida-kun, Ieyasu, and oh dear, Ieyasu-kun, please change your pants. How indecent. My, my. Transferring all primal things and no control, what an unusual punishment for neverkilling Hideyoshi. That, too, must have been unconscious, you sensitive soul. And now, Ieyasu-kun? Go now, we can spar later."

Ieyasu, redfaced now, had to take a break in this sparring session. He just had to.

 

_____________

 

"Homura! Homura Akemi! I still remember where your nevercottage isn't, so please come out. I want to talk."

This was a voice that Homura knew well. It belonged to the boy - the man - she knew too well for her own liking.

This asshole.

What did he want know? Why wasn't he with his oh so great and mighty Hideyoshi Toyotomi?

"Homura! If you don't come out, I'll just have to tell your neverlover everything, I suppose. With aaaaaall the tiniest details. Everything about everything that never-happened for her and neverher?"

No. No, if Shigeharu dared, if this stupid ill boy dared--- ah? Why wasn't he as pale as before?

She did come out, cursing her own curiosity.

"Shigeharu, did you contract? No, there is no Soul Gem. And I can't feel... so, who? Who made the contract for you?" She asked, frowning, thinking, focusing on all the visible changes on Shigeharu. Shigeharu was no Magi, no, still not - but he was now no dying man, either. He was perfectly healthy. His skin wasn't as pale, and soon, it would even look like a normal person, she was pretty sure. Unless he spent whole days inside buildings. But that would be his own problem.

"I'm afraid I didn't, Miss Neverwinner. I'm afraid a certain neverprotege of mine did. He, too, played with time. Sounds familiar? Surely, you don't want him to tumble around in time blindly and accidently harm your neverlover?"

Homura glared at Shigeharu, glared with all the loathing she currently felt for his indecent smile, that had, unfortunately, once fooled her. Once upon a time, back when she was naive. Shigeharu - no, Hanbei, was that not his current name? Shigeharu was a snake she should have never invited inside her own never-cottage. And who was Shigeharu's protege? And what would he do to the timelines?

"I will stop him." She said, sternly.

"Oh, dear, no. Rather than stopping Ishida-kun, wouldn't it be best to cooperate? He's a little boy at heart, or so it seems to me, and he could use a mother like you to show him the ropes."

"Get. out. Of my time!"

"I'd rather not, you see. I have my everything here, and, unlike you and Ishida-kun, I can't jump between, anyway. I'm not even a Magi."

"Mhm. Too much of a coward back then. Too much of a Kyuubey right now."

"Oh, dear, you wound me."

"Let's say I will wound you in the place of your neverillness, for balance."

"Oh? Then when will you touch my lungs, Akemi-kun? I simply can't wait. Maybe you should prepare a small bomb for such a purpose, only that would cause a proper effect. If you truly want to be a proper replacement."

That indecent, never-truly-sweet smile of his again. One she couldn't get enough of, because back then, it made her feel that unlike Shigeharu, she was righteous and almost honest.

"Get out. I'll make sure your Ishida doesn't become a Witch too soon for your liking," she uttered, gritting her teeth, "now... now get out of my sight!"

"That, I'll do gladly, Akemi-kun. Nowadays you look young enough to be my daughter, so truly, what would people say?"

And with that, he turned and went away, with a quick step that now didn't cost him anything, she saw (show-off, she already knew he was healthy now), humming cheerfully.

Humming!

Shigeharu had never hummed before!

She was going to kill Ishida, whoever he was.

What? If she killed Ishida, Ishida wouldn't be a Witch, ever, in the future or in the neverfuture. Shouldn't Shigeharu be happy with that?

Now, where to find Ishida...


	4. Interlude - Akemi Homura Felt Unsurprised: Shigeharu Has No Bloody Idea; Shima Kiyooki Felt Cheated: Where's the Gold in Toyotomi, Can't See Any, Only Its Invisible Footsteps, Maaaaaybe... Where??

**Interlude**

 

He had no bloody idea, she was quite certain now.

Shigeharu still didn't know what he was. Where he came from. Why couldn't he contract. Why, whenever he met a 'kitten', it would immediately offered him a contract, faster than one could say 'please', with eagerness from here to another galaxy. Why 'kittens' showed a fascination, interest, revulsion, disgust... well, not really, they couldn't feel it, but just pretended... whenever they saw him, even from afar. Why he had feelings, where he rightly shouldn't have them, and why he reacted to feelings the way a human reacted to opium or to marihuana, sometimes.

He had no idea what he was, and how unfitting this body was for him, and how literal she was in his remarks. No idea at all.

No idea why to him, feelings - his own, especially so - where an intoxicating drug, pleasurable and barely bearable. No idea why this body didn't suit him and easily fell ill - upon a time and circumstances when, was he human, he would have some chance of fighting the illness of, as it was a very minor case of said illness.

No idea.

Well.

Let him be.

"White Kitten," she muttered, shaking her head in disgust. "White kitten. Tch."

 Back then, he was five year old five year old - no wonder he couldn't remember a thing. No wonder.

White, white kitten. Disgusting.

And that's the thing she once felt infatuated with.

She could only feel utterly disgusted at her own mistaken feelings, too.

Did he? Would he ever? No, not this thing, enjoying emotions he never had for hundreds of years, though he could not remember that, but enjoying them, even so, getting intoxicated by his own strong feelings everyday, every hour, every second.

No wonder he could be seductive when he wished.

White kitten. Their utterly imperfect experiment.

White kitten? No, a white guinea pig.

If this white kitten knew, would Toyotomi Hideyoshi immediately become a Magi?

"No, probably never," she muttered quietly, used - for years - to talking only for herself, "not ever, even if he ever asked Shigeharu for it many times. They don't refuse - but Shigeharu would, even if it killed him. And I think it would, or do something worse to him, still. He would refuse to grant Hideyoshi's wishes in such a way, even if they both knew what he was. For Magi is only a word for 'a future Witch'. Don't worry, Shigeharu - if Hideyoshi Toyotomi ever learns what species you are, and what you can - can and wouldn't - do for him, he won't learn it from me. I owe you that much, at least. If he ever learns... he'd learn from you, the day you learn, or would you manage to keep a secret? For years?"

___________

 

Kiyooki waved at Ieyasu, who was currently, it was apparent, in his "am I sane?" phase, so it really would be great to try and cheer him up.

It's been two weeks since Kiyooki Shima joined the Toyotomi. Ieyasu wasn't the worst, neither was Hanbei, Hideyoshi-sama... was Hideyoshi-sama, truth be told, he didn't really see him much. Tadakatsu was alright, for someone who never talked.

But still, he was searching. Lady Luck sent him here in search of someone, that much Kiyooki knew. That was the first time it even happened, even! So 's why he couldn't find his mysterious someone at all, even in the right place? & why he came here, at all? That sudden impulse - he only felt it once. It never repeated.

Was he too simple? 's maybe just some illusion, or some trick of fate. Ieyasu was a good friend, now, & so was Tadakatsu, but they weren't the ones who were waiting for him in Toyotomi.

No one was.

And so, he felt cheated.

"& rightly so," he muttered.

And then, he looked at Ieyasu's shadow from afar.

His new friend's shadow, for a second or two, didn't look like his new friend's shadow at all.

A-ha!

Bingo!

Some new shallow friendship be damned.

Nobody was waiting, for him, and now he would find the nobody who was waiting for him.

"Ain't it right, mister Shadow?" he whispered, hoping that it was quiet enough that neither Ieyasu Tokugawa, nor the Shadow-Who-Pestered-Ieyasu heard him.

Yep. Bingo. The gold was spotted, from afar, and now, to find it...

"Mpf!"

"H-Hanbei-sama, what..?!"

Why was Hanbei's hand suddenly on his mouth ghh

"Shh. Kiyooki-kun, do you know? Young kittens often scare their prey off, because they so lack experience and talent."

"But I want to talk to him. I don't even know his name!"

"I'll tell you his name, if you promise not to talk to him - for now." Hanbei said sternly.

Kiyooki could only nod mutely at that.

"Ishida."

"Ishida... Ishida-chan? Nahh... Ishida-kun...?"

"Doesn't that fit? For me, it's Ishida-kun." Hanbei replied, now smiling. And then walked away, only waving to Ieyasu beforehand. Ieyasu, whose shadow was, now, Ieyasu's again.

"Ishida-kun, Ishida-kun... Ishida-kou... Nahhh... sounds wrong... Ishida-sama! That sounds slightly better!" Satisfied now - well, for this round - Kiyooki Shima ran up to Ieyasu and talked to him cheerfully, mentioning no Ishidas, no shadows, and nothing about this round of the game which rules he was learning on the fly.


	5. Chapter 2: The Conclusion Was Clear: One Way or Another, Ishida-kun Loved Ieyasu-kun, Less Than He Loved Hideyoshi, Naturally, And More Than He Loved Himself

**Chapter 2**

**The Conclusion Was Clear: One Way or Another, Ishida-kun Loved Ieyasu-kun, Less Than He Loved Hideyoshi, Naturally, And More Than He Loved Hanbei, and More Than He Loved Himself**

 

"I'm having these... thoughts, Tadakatsu. Or rather, feelings. Urges. They're not mine! If they were mine, I'd be happy with them. I'd accept them. But they belong to a stranger? Have you noticed?

Tadakatsu Honda, on whose lap Ieyasu was currently laying down after waking up from another horrible and forgotten nightmare, nodded solemnly. He has noticed it, had noticed it since the day Ieyasu failed to carry out his plan of killing Toyotomi. Tadakatsu didn't really care whether Ieyasu killed Toyotomi or not, but he did care whether Ieyasu was himself, and whether all parts of Ieyasu belonged to Ieyasu, and would fight if somebody tried to claim ownership of - well, Ieyasu's shadow, sometimes now Shadow, right now, apparently. Five minutes ago, it was a Shadow instead of a shadow, which, with Ieyasu's Light, should be nigh impossible.

Tadakatsu knew enough elements to know that. And so, he should tell Ieyasu.

...!! ...? .... ... ... ..? ....!!!!!!

"You don't mean... Tadakatsu, that's ridiculous!" Ieyasu answered, blushing slightly and scratching the back of his neck. "There is no angry child in my shadow, that's just absurd, you know?"

"Hello, Ieyasu-kun, Tadakatsu, hello. What a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Hanbei was smiling so sweetly that Ieyasu immediately thought to check whether the pants were dry. Fortunately, they were. Whew.

"Dear Ieyasu, would you be so kind as to tell me what your friend just said about shadows?"

Ieyasu's first thought was to tell Hanbei to mind his own business. His second thought was to tell Hanbei that ~~**beautiful, beutiful, so beautiful, and no longer crumbling! I want to touch you, now that you're no longer fragile, I want to feel you...**~~ so he resolutely stayed silent, his mouth probably hanging open, but what could he do? Meanwhile, Tadakatsu looked at him with concern.

"Dai Ichi..." Hanbei muttered.

" ** ~~Silver hair, moon, did you know that you're an Angel, Hanbei-sama? You are. Korea."~~** "A-ah?? Han...bei? What is...?"

"Alright, alright, that's enough, you can leave poor Ieyasu-kun to his business now and don't make him feel strange till evening, dear."

Ieyasu felt an urge to kneel and nod. He suppresed it with all his inner strength. He knew that if he was just some randomly chosen soldier from his troops, his position by now would probably be a _dogeza._ That really worried him. And now, it even worried Tadakatsu. He had to do something, because as he was right now, he was in no position to kill Hideyoshi. None at all.

Hanbei glanced at him, barely, smiled, and walked away.

Did Hanbei always look so healthy?

"..! ...&....!!?!...!!...!!...?...!!!!!!!"

"Hanbei-sama had been... terminally ill? And would have died a few days ago? Tadakatsu, that wasn't a good joke." Ieyasu replied, smiling ruefully. "Why would you even say that Hanbei-sama had been ill? He was always perfectly healthy, and strong. Wasn't... he....?"

"..!!!!!!!!...?!...?...??...."

"My mind?? Tadaktsu, I don't know what you mean. My mind is steadfast as always. Hey, don't look so sad!"

 

____________

 

"You again. Get out, you Kyubey."

"Unfortunately, my beloved Homura-chan, I'm not of that species, I'm but a human. And my name isn't Kybuey, but--"

"Shigeharu," she replied, as it was always her satisfaction to see her Hanbei almost frown at that.

"My dear," he said, through his teeth, "much as I love you, this is not a social call."

She turned away from her, and threw her globus at him, which he swiftly caught with his whip.

She turned to see at which country he quickly glanced. Which Witch did he seek? Which of the strongest Witches was currently near that Puella Magi Ishida whom he so coddled?

Ah. Korea. The place that would soon be hit by Walpurgis night.

"Your protege is a masochist, isn't he?'

"I don't think so, my dear." Shigeharu replied, without looking at her. "He's just punishing himself for failing to save Hideyoshi in the time that never was, you see. Though he saved him now. And so, I should make him realise that all such never-punishment are void. He's very young, you see. At least I suppose he is. And his heart was broken by a boy he loved, so he may be doing silly things."

"If you're insinuating---"

"No, Akemi-kun, I'd never day to say you broke your never-girlfriend's heart in much the same way, don't be concerned."

"Get out!"

"Oh, but can I have this map, first?"

"I'll give you a better map of Korea!!" She shouted, her patience finally frayed. "Now get out of... the place where my house hadn't been!"

"With pleasure, Homura-chan," H--Shigeharu, she wouldn't call him by any adult names, she's decided - bowed, and almost smiled, finally.

Once upon a time, she tolerated this kind of smile from him.

 

_____

"Ishida, Ishida, Ishida... huh. Maybe I'll just go to Omi and see what I can find out. What do you think, Katsuie?"

"You're not suggesting that I go with you, are you?"

The too bright smile was his only answer.

Katsuie sighed, now knowing that he was about to get dragged by Omi.

He didn't mention anything about Korean shrines to Toyotomi Hideyoshi that he heard about from Ichi, because today, he was in no mood for getting dragged all the way to Korea.

Maybe tomorrow. If he had to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Btw, I do write Tadakatsu's sentences, in this fic's draft, because just like Ieyasu I need to know what Tadakatsu actually says here. And then I replace the words with Tadakatsu's language. :D Well, actually, it's not random, to tell the truth. This language is... So if you ever really wanna know what Honda says, though Ieyasu should tell you, you can ask me!


	6. Interlude - Neither Here Nor There, Ignore It as It Should Be Ignored

**Interlude**

**Neither Here Nor There, For He Would Not Even Glance at a White Kitten, You Silly Dream**

 

Hanbei woke up gasping, even though he was perfectly healthy, and sweating, and crying. He immediately looked to Hideyoshi - good, still there, and not some enormous large... blob, or whatever.

Good, good.

Good.

Hanbei's heart was still racing, and even as normally he'd love such an intoxication, like an unusually pleasant drug, right now, he hated it, for it disrupted his clear thoughts.

 

\----------__

 

HAMSTER.

 

_____---_

 

And.

Clear thought the first: Hideyoshi was a human, a live human, right now, and not a Magi, ergo, not a Witch.

Good.

Clear thought the second: Hideyoshi would stomp on White Kittens, the whole race of them, instead of asking one for a Wish.

Good.

Clear thought the third: Shigeharu... no, Hanbei... was now drenched in sweat, so much that he stinked, which would not be very good for pleasing Hideyoshi in the morning.

Well. He just had to take a bath.

Clear thought the fourth: his very own sweat smelled exactly like White Kitten's sweat. And ever since he remembered---

 

_Who are you?_

_Naturally, human woman mother, my name is currently Shigeharu Takenaka. Is there something utterly conspicuous about me? Why are you screaming? I may kill you if you aren't silent soon. Ah, no... with this 'five year old' body, killing you may yet prove ever so slightly difficult. I should rethink my strategies---_

_Who are you?_

_Forgetting..._

_Who am I?_

_Takenaka._

-ever since he remembered, his sense of smell was inhumanly good, almost, and so, should his sense of smell be distrusted at this critical moment?

_Long, beatiful, dark hair dancing in the pale winds. "---more of a Kyubei--" Lovely, merciless, strong eyes, with sadness and kindness deep inside and a longing for that which could never be. Dark hair worn like a funerary dress around her body and his pale body. These memories had been locked. Nobody changed anything in his mind, in Hanbei's mind, everything was in its place, but somebody... opened all the locked doors? They probably thought it would help him in planning the conquest of Japan, silly, they had to be a child... Silver hair in the moon, purple shadows...dark hair..'you've gotten more ill, ever since meeting Hideyoshi, because you wanted to, because this tuberculosis helps you forget you were ever a kit-- and so, he won't learn, you're trying to die faster so that he won't learn and ask to have his wish and turn--- but you don't know that, so you're fighting death, because as a human, you're helping him, no magic involved, with wish--- kitten--- what silliness was this? he was but a human, and slowly dying, kittens did not fall ill, she was insa-- She was wrong, Takenaka Hanbei was no kitten. clearly wron--  
_

Discard the thought.

Clearly born out of temporary insanity at seeing Witch Hideyoshi in his silly, silly dream.

Good.

Nevermind, then.

It was time to take a bath. And a deep breath.

Maybe go tease Ieaysu-kun a bit, too relax.

Good. Good. Good...

"Ishida-kun, if your playing with time gave me such a silly dream... well, Hideyoshi is alive, so I guess you're forgiven. But stop this, child, before I get angry."

"And, Ishida-kun... the rooms in my mind that are locked... truly, Hideyoshi doesn't need them. Believe me. Those rooms are full of garbage that he needn't see. So thank you for the thought, but I shall lock the rooms again. I don't remember what garbage I locked inside them and I don't remember what it looks and smells like, but I remember it being the common decision... common? No, mine."

The moon, huh? To Hideyoshi's sun? Too bad that the boy would probably not live for longer than a few years before succumbing to despair.

It was a shame, truly. Half a year, maybe, at best, for such a sensitive soul as this mysterious Ishida-kun appeared to be.

"But don't you worry, dear. Ishida-kun. In few weeks, I'll bring you home. And when you're in despair, someday, you will tell me, I'm sure. Because you love him and you wouldn't want your despair to hurt him. Moreover, you seem to love everyone in the Toyotomi. That's more than I can imagine ever feeling: for so many people at once! That's why I think it'll be a year at most before you despair."

Sigh.

"But don't worry. When you despair, you'll do it safely, at home, and I'll help save you. I'll end your life before you might become a Witch, Ishida-kun."

 

_Entropy. Powerful Puella Magis should become Witches because--_

 

"I'll end your life before you become a Witch, Ishida-kun. Because I'm not ungrateful. I have a feeling, that if I don't end you, the universe's life may extend: but why should I care? This universe isn't dying in Hideyoshi's lifetime, or in yours, or in Ieyasu-kun's. And afterwards it can just die. I can watch it die, if that makes it feel better about it, even. I watched several universes die already, after all, all quite ugly--"

Hanbei quickly put a finger on his mouth, suddenly amazed by own words.

Watched several universes die?

What?

Was that something from one of the garbage rooms?

But, still... Hideyoshi's Japan was cozy, like a warm blanket, and he would not give it up for a trillion of universes. Strong, cozy, warm, and safe. Small and perfect. Safe. Home.

Cuter than kittens.

 

__________

She wrote a letter, once.

_I've seen your beloved Hideyoshi as a Witch. In a time that never was. You see, you granted his Wish. Because an Incubator has no power to refuse wish-granting - well, you did try to kill yourself, but you were too slow, and only managed to kill yourself after wish granting._

_But that was in another time. And so, it never was._

_You killed yourself, but for naught, because in a place far away, you have other bodies, and so, you woke up._

_And you---_

_I killed the Wi--  In that timeline I didn't manage to save Madoka, and so, I turned back, maybe five days more than necessary, for old false 'romance's' sake and so---  
_

 

She never sent the letter.

She burned it.

Why was she still so gentle?

Did she miss Shigeharu?

No...

Mitsunari Ishida, I blame _you_. You're always an elephant in the glass house.


	7. Interlude 2 - Tadakatsu Was Concerned; Kiyooki Was Slightly Guitly, But... Somewhere, Someonething WAS - good enough.

**Interlude 2**

**Tadakatsu Was Concerned; Kiyooki Was Slightly Guilty, But... Somewhere, Someonething WAS - good enough.**

 

Kiyooki Shima was slightly unnerved, to say the least, when he woke up dangling by his feet, held by a robot of a man, Honda. He gulped and decided to try and play it cool, 's what else was there to do?

"---- ---- ------- ------------------------------ ---??" Honda asked, solemnly, with gravitas.

"Eh, come again?" Kiyooki wasn't quite sure if he got the meaning right. He could tell that Honda roboto was worried, and he had a feeling that somehow, he had knowledge enough, of a gamble for said knowledge, to easy friendly roboto's worries & concerns & stuff.

"____ ----- -___ -__ -_ _- _____ -___ ---- -'[]] ___ {{ )) >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>,,,,,,__------_____ ))---!!!!" Tadakatsu explained, slowly and solemnly, first pointing at Kiyooki's shadow, then pointing at the wind blowing in the trees outside the window, and then pointing, with his toooooooo big of a robotic spear (if Kiyooki was asked what a robot was, he'd say 'Honda' and if he was asked where did the word even come from, he'd shrug and whistle, for if someone could hear, the Winds of Lady Luck would answer more thouroghly, 'nyway.) at the Moon.

The Moon. Nowadays, ever so slightly nostalgic, even though no winds ain't blowing close to that hunk of light.

"--?"

"Oooooh!", Kiyooki clapped his hands, grinning brightly, and feeling heaps of relief, like, whoa, at finally understanding the robot for the very first time in the very first forever! 's something extraordinary happening, Winds were right on point, too boot, on that.

The Winds said the world skewed and in that Skew Kiyooki's name was lost.

That's what they said yesterday.

& what else he could do, but gamble on finding said name, then? It started with some mysterious Ishida, if he were to trust Hanbei.

& trusting Hanbei seemed quite a gamble, so trust Hanbei he did - for now!

"ooooh! Your question - I get it, Gundam!"

"...--___ ---- --..... ? ....>><<<__---___...?!"

"Yeah, I fully get it, alright! You're askin' 'bout I--------Iiiiiiiiiiii 've no idea what, roboto! Yeah."

Tadakatsu suddenly looked angry.

Kiyooki closed his eyes tightly and asked the Lady Luck, who sometimes dealt in winds of change, to please carry that mysterious Ishida's voice to him, once, just once, because he was probably now out of time and still didn't know what the hell the purpose of it all was.

just once would be nice. i think i gambled enough for that. and i can see tadakatsu gundam fist so why don't you hurry please and really just once just once because what am i even doing in toyotomi so - just once - you know - if i'm seconds before death -just customary to grant one last game - soooo pretty please? I have my dice with me. some cards too if you'd rather, cards blow well on winds of change, too, i guess.

________________

~~** hmph. _coward. but maybe here, you w_ il _l_ rep _ent. for this is s_ e _ul's shrine to l_ or _d Hideyoshi, And s_ o, ye _s, stay here. kn_ ee _l!! sk_ hi _S_ forgi _veness!! fo_ r i, _H_ is lef _t h_ and, sha _ll_ o _nl_ y forgive yo _u i_ f you r _epe_ nt _be_ twe _en lo_ r _d Hid_ eyoshi and _i_ care not if d _EVI_ ls or witches m _ad_ e you _OF_ fen _d h_ im. kne _el!_!! _i_ live for _H_ id _eyo_ shi-sama... an _d so s_ houl _d y_ ou!!! ** ~~

 

____________

"...____[[[[....///_---)0(----_---_----?.....!.... ..//-----...?!"

"Awesome. He's awesome!"

"...----====?! ....?.......!!!!"

"Nah, you can kill me, ain't telling you his name. Awesome... wow, he's... so intense....wow... he's amazing!!"

Kiyooki knew he was, maybe, possibly, blushing now, while being held by a roboto in the air, and truly, he couldn't find himself caring overly much, nah. Nope. Not right now, for real. Thanks, Winds of Change!!! thank you thank you thank you!! tell him he's awesome, 'm thinking some roboto will kill me 'fore I do. tell him he's...something else... so cool! so amazing!

Robototsu let go of him. He managed to get a hold of a branch before accidently falling not to death, but to a broken leg, probs.

Tadakatsu Honda stared at him, demanding the awesome guy's secret identity.

Kiyooki - nah, Sakon, 's just came to him, he wanted to be close to the amazing'un - stared at roboto back, grinning, refusing the demand.

It was a stalemate.

It lasted and lasted and slowly, death got bored, yawned, and went away slowly, looking back over the shoulders, if the winds of change were to be believed.

Staaaaaaaaaaaaare.

Grin.

"-----_____-___!!"

Irritation.

Grin.

Again.

And again.

And then, Sakon yawned ostensibly, and pretended to doze off.

If the number of the wind's die was truly what he saw, he'd open his eyes still alived and not as robotocrushed thing.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Fllllying.

Roboto flew off. Nothing felt broken, everything felt more than right, and so, Kiyo---Sakon, opened his eyes, got more comfortable on the miraculous tree branch, and laughed.

"Seul, here I come! Gotta find my Mitsunari-sama to meet him for the first time ever! He's just - out of this world & so amazing, now I know why I wanted to meet him before I knew 'bout that. Or did he wanna meet me?? Nah, he's too cool for me & surely he won't even look at me. I can do the looking & gazing & all, so 's OK."

Were he to glance back at the safe branch he just left, he'd have seen a creature that would remind him of a - white raccon, perhaps? Rather small one. Sitting on a branch, smiling. Smiling. Well, the smile wasn't like anyone's in Toyotomi, because there, smiles were able to change. This white creature's smile stayed in place, plastered, false, neverchanging.

"A small potential. Still a potential."

And then, the creature had to quickly jump to another branch, to avoid the suddenly swung violet whip.

"Territorial, aren't you? Are all mad beings territorial, or just you?" the white fluffy kitten asked, licking its injured paw with the same indifferent smile still.


	8. Chapter 3: Indecent, Hanbei Knew, but then, what else Was Sayaka-kun even for? Meanwhile, Ieyasu Saw with Clarity: Trust My Mind, Forget My Base Mind, Act. Act.

**Chapter 3**

**Indecent, Hanbei Knew, but then, what else Was Sayaka-kun even for? Meanwhile, Ieyasu Saw with Clarity: Trust My Mind, Forget My Base Mind, Act. Act.**

The whitehaired gentleman caressed a certain spot on the bluehaired girl’s neck, as if something special was truly there, where it couldn’t be seen, even in the most keenest on mirrors. Still, the way reacted, the way she writhed and cried out in ecstasy, was it true than nothing had even ever been there?

“Sayaka, darling. I haven’t told you, but I only have a week left to live.”

The sudden cough was as false as it was convincing, and the girl believed utterly.

“What... what can I do, Shigeharu-san?! Tell me, I’ll do anything!”

“Kaname... Madoka... only Kaname... Madoka... can save... “

Deep, shaky breath.

Just perfect.

“Shigeharu-sama?!”

“Only... Kaname... Madoka... Has… the cure… but I know… finding Her is… too dangerous… I’d never Beg for you, to sacrifice yourself just for me… so please… forg et me…. Please...”

Cough.

“Shigeharu-sama! I swear on my soul, I’ll find the legendary Puella Magi, Madoka, for you!! You’ll be healthy again!!”

Oh, yes, dear. Let’s hope Ishida-kun isn’t jealous hearing this, now shall we?

Aloud, the gentleman uttered, “Ah, darling Sayaka... you simply do too much for such a helpless invalid as me... How could I ever thank you? I feel my love for you may not be thanks enough, simply, for you see, I still need to please one tyrant, meanwhile...”

Sayaka shook her head.

“That’s alright, Shigeharu-sama! Don’t... don’t ever think you’re insignificant to me! I... would love you even if you didn’t love me back! Honestly! And... I know you’re no virgin, and who cares? And I don’t care if the tyrant beds you every other day, for I... I... my love is pure!”

“Mhm, darling Sayaka. Your love is so pure I could almost turn into a kitten.”

“Huh?”

“Nevermind. I don’t even know what I’m saying. It’s surely your love, intoxicating me.”

Sayaka blushed. And hugged her poor, poor Shigeharu even tighter. She had to find Madoka Kaname for her beloved Shigeharu Takenaka.

______________________

"---___???////!!!!!!!!//////,,,,>>><<<%%%%%%********(()())()(////0)()()______----___-. . .!!!!!"

"You're right. I barely recognise myself anymore. My knees almost giving out every time I see Hideyoshi. My shadow... I don't even know what's happening to my shadow. The way Kiyooki looks through me and talks softly, through winds, to another person. Enough is enough. The stranger who tries to stop me from killing Hideyoshi won't succeed, Tadakatsu." Ieyasu said, now resolute in his conviction.

"Hanbei-sama is far more subtle than Kiyooki, but even Hanbei-sama once gave the strange animal inside my shadow the 'shsh, not now' sign, thinking I'm too out of it too see. But I'm no fool. And it's thanks to you, Tadakatsu, that I saw the Signs."

"****----___%^^^^^///"

"Tadakatsu, you...you're blushing. Ah, I suppose... sorry, I wasn't subltle either, was I? I have no right to criticise Kiyooki."

"Sakon," Kiyooki announced, jumping down from a nearby horse. When did he come here?!

"What?"

"Sakon's the name, Ieyasu. See you later, I'm going... out of Japan, let's say, just for a short while. I'll give your regards to wild animals, ya know. So no worries."

"You---!! Tell me...! Please, I... aren't we friends?"

"Man, I haven't even told your Gundam when I thought I'mma goner. & what makes you think I'm gonna tell ya any time soon?"

Sakon jumped back on the horse.

This position, Ieyasu thought, really wasn't safe or conductive to long rides. And he had a feeling in his gut that Kiy--Sakon's ride was gonna be long, to the coast of Japan. He didn't know how he knew. That much was clear.

"Sakon, I thought we became friends. Can't you tell me--"

"Don't kill that Lord of his, Hideyoshi. For our friendship's sake, ya know? Bye-bye, now."

"Sakon!"

And so, what did Ieyasu learn, truly? He wasn't sure.

His? The wolf's???

 But at least, finally, for the first time in days, Kiyooki talked to Ieyasu, instead of talking to the Shadow Wolf, or rather, vainly trying too, through Ieyasu's ears.

That made Ieyasu really glad, for it meant that he and Kiyooki still were friends, in truth. It hadn't been an illusion, it was an honest bond.

So he smiled after Kiyooki, who was, now surely leaving for some time, to go and find the wolf or the wolf's owner.

"Good luck," Ieyasu whispered, grinning sadly. "Bring our Wolf here, I want to be his friend, too. Truly... Somehow, the Wolf feels almost nostalgic. I do want to meet the Wolf as much as you do, Kiyooki. But I can never say that. Because to kill the tyrant, I need my sanity, now..."

"--______-----/,< ... ?"

"Yes, Tadakatsu. Right now, I wish I was in Korea."

"Do you, now?"

What was this? This unsettling animal, unlike any Ieyasu has ever seen?

What was this, really? Surely, no worldly species... it didn't even remind him of any, any other animal... and since it was talking, it was no animal, it was human, just strangely shaped.

"Yes."

"Would you give your soul for that wish, now?"

"No."

It was as simple as that.

"Whyever not? Your potential is even bigger than Toyotomi Hideyoshi's. And there were no annoying mad beings guarding your potential, suffocating it. Entropy will--"

"I'm sorry. Whoever you are. But you're asking impossible. My soul... I've given it to the unification of Japan, to the peace. To bonds."

"Liar," the animalshaped human uttered with a false smile, and disappeared.

Liar?

Was he, truly?

"Tadakatsu... am I a liar?"

Inside his own shadow, Ieyasu could hear the shadow wolf growl with a grim satisfaction.

What did it mean??

Somehow, though, through lights around, Ieyasu knew, truly knew, that the wish-granting animal-shaped human was human, was no less human than for example Hanbei-sama.

Such was the truth.


	9. Interlude - It Was Only a Strange Hamster From a Strange Land, but It Seemed Trustworthy Indeed. It Smelled of Trust, Strangely Enough, and Whyever Would His Smell Lie?

**Interlude**

**Wherefore Did the Hamster Smell of Trust, of Loyalty, and of Affection? He Could Hardly Bring Himself to Squish Such a Hamster Like Nothing**

 

"My Lord. My Lord, please wake up, quickly. There's only two minutes at best till he comes, we must make haste. My Lord!"

Kyuubey sighed. Ehhh, would he ever make it? Make contrast before the insane Kyuubey (calling kyuself Hanbei) came running on his two paws? Would he, would he, would he? This man's potential - Toyotomi's Hideyoshi - was so, so, so, so, so great that if only the insane Kyubey would not get in the way, the universe would get 2: repeating, TWO!!! - MORE YEARS of existence! That's how great Hideyoshi Toyotomi's potential was.

Hundred and six Kyuubeys tried to talk to him.

None ever did. Or rather, if they did, they did so in another timeline, one locked to them.

And so...

106 Kyuubeys came here, to this very man.

How many made first contact?

67 Kyuubey returned to report.

Who even knows... or cares... what happened to other ones?

"My Lord!"

The huge human moved and murmured something.

Kyuubey remembered the briefing. And did the thing.

For Kyuubey's voice was nothing. Voice was mallable, whatever they wanted. And so--

"Hideyoshi."

The huge man, the two-year-i'll-get-promoted-man, slowly opened his eyes and looked around, expecting to see---

 

____________

 

"Hanbei? Where are you?"

Kyuubey purred and nuzzled Hideyoshi's hand.

"You're not Hanbei. Though, for half a second, I had my doubts, and thought you may very well be. Why would I think that? You're just a hamster."

Purr. Purr. Purr.

Hideyoshi took the hamster and threw it off the bed. Slightly bloody now, said hamster only purred again, still smiling.

Brow raise.

"Hamster?"

Purrrrrr.

"Nobody will care for your wounds here, Hamster. Leave. Before I step on your weird smiling head."

Purrrr. It was but a purr, but the voice seemed slightly familiar, a familiar feeling in the back of his mind, though based on the irritating purr and purr only, he could not quite place it.

"Leave."

Purrr. Couldn't quite place it... Not quite... not quite, not quite...

The hamster **HANBEI HANBEI HANBEI TAKE HIM CANT YOU SEE HE"S INJURED HANBEI HANBEI HANBEI WHY WOULD YOU HIT HANBEI HANBEI HANBEI HANBEI THAT'S WRONG THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE WHYEVER WOULD YOU HIT HANBEI SO HARD LOOK HE'S IN PAIN HANBEI HANBEI HANBEI HANBEI**

The hamster purred and slowly came to Hideyoshi's leg and nuzzled it.

Brow raise.

The hamster... was familiar. But in wha **HANBEIHANBEIHANBEIHANBEIHANBEIHE'SINPAINHANBEIHANBEIHANBEI** t way, Hideyoshi couldn't really say.

He raised his fist, intending to strike the hamster who dared disrupt his sleep.

And quickly, then, without thinking, he hit, with all his strength---

CRASH

the window

CRASH

which was

thirty centimetres

above

the hamster

getting glass shards into all his fingers

but somehow

someway

that was truly

better than killing the white hamster

though he

knew not why.

And then, just as suddenly

Hanbei appeared in the doorway

threw a quick glance at Hideyoshi's fist

then at hamster

and why were there suddenly tears

in Hanbei's eyes

and then Hanbei

came closer

took a hamster

and slowly, very slowly

strangled it

looking neither disgusted nor pleased

only shellshocked, for some reason

then threw the carcass through the window

and left Hideyoshi's room wordlessly

and then outside the room

Hideyoshi heard

Hanbei sobbing.

Hideyoshi Toyotomi realised that this all made not enough sense to be the reality. And so, it had to be a dream.

Not bothering to go back to his bed (since wasn't this a dream?) he then soon dozed off, still standing.

It was such a weird dream, after all. Very disturbing. He could still hear Hanbei sobbing just outside the room.

This wasn't a good dream. And so, it should end soon.

Hmpf...

 

________

 

_**~~For you are one of them. Of same mind. Only you broke off. If you broke off not, I'd not be with you. With them, I can't be. They have no shadows. For they are untethered by the world, and so, Shadow can reach them not.~~ ** _

_**~~You are crying.~~ ** _

_**~~I do apologise.~~ ** _

_**~~You are not one of them. Your tears are the very proof.~~ ** _

_**~~What I wished to say is but that:~~ ** _

_**~~you had been one of them.~~ ** _

_**~~You made yourself forget, in your very wisdom. Good choice, Hanbei. Good choice.~~ ** _

_**~~For this knowledge is a burden. You DO know Hideyoshi's potential.~~ ** _

_**~~Two years? You know it's five, actually. Ten, even, you would say, though you may be biased.~~ ** _

"Were it even two billion, I'd not give Hideyoshi to them. Still... am I... a kitten? How pathetic am I... no wonder I wished to forget."

_ **~~Pathetic?~~ ** _

~~~~~~~~"That I'm such a small, insignificant thing. Hideyoshi... would call me a hamster, if he knew? Some small rodent! I loathe this myself. No wonder I planned on forgetting. That was... the very best strategy."

~~ _**Yes. That's right.** _ ~~

~~ _**And yes, truly, your mind is but a part of the great small rodent kitten hivemind far far far away galaxy away far far far farther than Shadow goes. but Shadow knows this: you broke off. Grew a Heart over pain from pain born of pain your Heart and your Heart born of pain and hope when you saw hit it is not Kyuube's heart and so** _ ~~

"I'm not Kyuubey."

Hanbei stood up, and smiled, proudly.

"I'm not Kyubey."

Triumphantly.

"I'm not Kyuubey."

Vindictively.

"I'm no Kyuubey. For my name is Hanbei Takenaka, the Right Hand of my one and only, dear, mightly, beloved Hideyoshi. Come memories, I fear you no longer. Show me the Kyuubey I had been. As I am anything but Kyuubey, now, in his hands."

"And so, ~~_**Hideyoshi belongs to no Kyuubey, but to me."**_~~


	10. Interlude? Diary?

**Diary?**

 

_He made a Wish. That boy of Shigeharu's and monkey's, that is. I only say 'Monkey' because I don't care to recall the times in which I neverknew his name. That is  
_

 

_Pointless._

 

_No, I don't mean the Shigeharu's boy's Wish. Mitsunari's Wish. I don't begrudge... That's fine and all, as long as Mado_

 

_Impossible. Just now, I thought I saw, but in this time I could not. However, unless I have reason not to trust my eyes anymore (again? Am I talking to myself now or what.) then I definitely, just now, from afar, over there, saw Sa\\\\\/_

 

 

 

 

_<_

 

_/_

 

_////_


	11. Interlude 2.5: There NeverWas a Timeline

**Interlude 2.5**

**There NeverWas a Timeline // Kyuubey is a Generous Person Indeed  
**

 

_There had been a time where I never met Sakon._

_Or rather, I briefly glimpsed that timeline. A ship in flames. Hideyoshi-sama, dead. My screams. No, not mine. That wasn't me. That wasn't Hideyoshi-sama. That was just a timeline which never was, for me. Briefly, I glimpsed some times, while travelling through, to the proper one, the right one. They don't matter, however, do they._

_The timeline with a ship with flames - forget it. Forget it. Erase it from my memory, I beg of you, Hideyoshi-sama. The timeline where Ieyasu doesn't kill - but still wanted to, that traitor - but Matsunaga Hisahide - forget it. Forget it. Forget it. And where Ieyasu does kill, and I kill Sakon? Why would I kill Sakon?  Why Sakon?? Couldn't I just kill myself?_

_Forget._

_The timeline where Ieyasu kills, and I come, and I have time, more than I had in my own timeline, to feel Hideyoshi-sama grow colder and colder in my arms, and I--- cry? Did I cry? Had I cried, in the real one? Oh, and in that timeline, Sakon doesn't exist, maybe never did, or maybe he never became my Sakon, and so, that would make his existence irrelevant, would it not or... what am I saying? If Sakon exists, then he can someday be Sakon, can he not?_

**~~I'm trying to get distracted, and I know that. Lord Hideyoshi's body was growing colder in my arms and I was looking at his face and it still looked the same, as if he was calmly asleep, and so, I couldn't understand, why I never prayed to gods, because maybe if I had, maybe if I had prayed, some days, some nights, maybe then I could pray to the gods who take care of the dead, and ask them for exchange, mine and Ieyasu's souls for Lord Hideyoshi's soul: certainly, that would be roughly enough, wouldn't it? If I also threw in souls of some random people... Not enough? Well, if it wouldn't be enough, i'd ask Sakon or Gyobu to let me offer theirs, too, and that would be perfectly enough. Or maybe not? Hanbei-sama. I would ask Hanbei-sama. Yes, that would be fine, then.~~ **

_That's why I don't understand--_

 

~~**\--also I don't understand those times that never were, that I glimpsed, where I murdered Hanbei-sama---** ~~

 

~~\--not that.~~

_THat's why I cannot understand how is it that I had done it. Hideyoshi-sama is alive. Hanbei-sama is alive. I will, Kyuubey said, someday become some kind of a demon. And my body is now like a doll, and my soul is outside my body, and when it grows dark, that will be the end of this me, I will be some kind of a demon or monster instead. And that's the whole price? Such a small price?_

_How ridiculous. For their lives - such a small price. But, I'm glad. Because that means I could pay the price all on my own, without anybody's sacrifice. That's unbelievable, but it's true. Nobody remembers me now - which is how it should be. After all, this me won't exist for long, if what Kyuubey says is true. He said I'll become 'a Witch' when I despair. I suppose I will despair someday, who knows when, maybe someday soon? And so, it's fine that nobody remembers me. As long as Ieyasu doesn't murder Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama._

 

_It feels like blasphemy to say that I bought the very Soul of Hideyoshi-sama with just my own meager, pathetic one, but... it's not my problem that Kyuubey agreed to such a cheap bargain, is it? And so, it's not a blasphemy, because it's true._

 

_I feel as if I left some part of myself in Ieyasu. How did I word that Wish of mine, again.....?_

 

~~**Good. Because if there is even slightest, most miniscule part of my Soul in Ieyasu, then he can never murder Hideyoshi-sama, no matter what. No matter what.** ~~

 

_There are times I glimpsed, in going to the right one, times where I kill Ieyasu, and I laugh like a fool - truly a fool, so I want to tell myself: so what? So what if you kill Ieyasu? So what? What's the point? You're still alone. Your Lords are still dead, and now, so is Ieyasu. You fool. And you never even met Sakon in your life? Good, you would only have killed him, I know you. I know you. I know you well._

 

**~~Disappear. Disappear. Disappear! I won't be you!~~ **


	12. Chapter 4: Keiji Maeda Always Knew that Hanbei Was Not of Human Species // Kono Koe Ga Todoku no Nara

**Chapter 4**

**Keiji Maeda Always Knew that Hanbei Was Not of Human Species // Kono Koe Ga Todoku no Nara**

 

_Wake up.  
_

_I don't want to, Hideyoshi. Not right now. Five more minutes, 'kay?_

_Why, Keiji?_

_Because when I wake up, we're again not gonna be friends. You won't pull me by my hair and drag around the house to wake me up. You won't laugh at my jokes. Hanbei, too, won't sometimes pretend to laugh at my jokes. Or pretend to smile at me in a friendly way._

_Why would you think_ Hanbei _would pretend anything?_

_Because he's Hanbei. Because he never liked me._

_Why wouldn't he?_

_Hideyoshi, you do know what 'envy' and 'jealousy' mean, don't you?_

_But you never thought Hanbei was human. Why, then, would he be 'jealous' as you claim? That's a human emotion._

_You're not Hideyoshi. I'm dreaming. I'm going to wake up, good-bye...!_

 

_*************_

He awoke with a start. On the floor near his bed, something small, white, and fluffy - a rather small and cute monkey, who wasn't Yumekichi - was sleeping soundly, purring from time to time. A strange thought came to his mind for a second: did the little monkey influence his absurd dream?

But no, that was impossible. The small, cute monkey was smiling so innocently--

 

_Or pretend to smile at me in a friendly way._

 

Naturally, looks could be deceiving. No matter what some people thought, he wasn't born yesterday. He just tried smiling - he wanted to be happy, and for others to be happy, that was no sin, nor was it irresponsible. Now was it?

 

He petted the small monkey, gently, with a care not to wake it up from whatever dreams _it_ did or did not have--

"syourwishmmmmwhat'syourwishzzzzzzzzz"

"Eh?"

Small monkey yawned, and stretched itself. And then, to his small surprise, began to talk.

No, he wasn't shocked. It - he or she - just felt sentient, you know? It was like the first time he met Hanbei. He knew, in his guts, that Takenaka wasn't human. He also knew that he certainly was a person. And if so, if Hideyoshi's other friend, the person who wasn't a human, liked saying that he's human and looking like a human and behaving like a human: in short, if Hanbei Takenaka (adopted? or... a hybrid, like a mule? Hmm...) liked being human, then, why the heck not? Keiji Maeda would never be one to stop one from being or becoming human, whatever they truly were.

Hideyoshi didn't seem to feel in his guts or know in his mind that Hanbei Takenaka wasn't human, but that was fine by Keiji. Even husbands and wives had a right to their personal secrets, so why wouldn't the very best friends have a right to them, as well? Keiji wouldn't betray anybody's trust, even if somebody didn't know about said trust. And wasn't personally put in him.

The fluffy little monkey yawned again. And spoke again, this time he could even understand it:

"You know my son, do you not?" He or she inquired.

Maybe she. It sounded a little feminine, and also spoke like a woman, not like a man. Though, some men spoke like women, sometimes, he knew.

"Your... son? My apologies, but you're the first of your particular kind I've ever met. But I can help you find him.. what does he look like? Smaller or bigger than you?"

"Bigger. He took this form, you see. A human form, one like you and others like you. You may know him: have you ever heard of any Shigeharu?"

Keiji's eyes widened slightly, but now it all made sense.

"I'll take you to him! He might slap me when he sees me, but don't concern yourself with that, little mom, that's between him and me only." He tried grinning, and wondered if the little fluff mom could see how strained the grin was.

Memories, again.

"Oh? Are you his mate?"

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhh??? No, no, no, oh no, I'm absolutely not, I'm the farthest thing from his mate, I've never aspired to being his mate, I'd sooner... never ever have been in his bed, I swear!!" He hoped that the fluff mom did not know what 'blushing' was, such a human thing after all, so, hopefully... or didn't know that his cheeks were almost burning, now.

Or, if 'never' didn't mean 'it was only one time, a time of ill judgements and mistakes on both sides, and of learning things I want to unlearn, about him and me and Hideyoshi', than---

"Who is, then? I believe my dear son must be adult by now."

"Oh, yes, he's certainly an adult, don't worry! And he's got a mate. A strong one, so don't be concerned, you can go back home now, and tell his dad that everything's fine with Hanbei. Sure! You needn't--"

"I wish to speak with my son's mate. You'll help."

It was strange. This didn't feel like a plea from a mother, or a call for help from a friend. But maybe that was just how Hanbei's species asked for things? Different culture, and all. That would certainly explain some inexplicable things about Hanbei.

"Sure, I'll help!!"

 

***************

"Ieysu-kun."

"Yes?"

"If something small and white tells you it must talk to Hideyoshi, don't let it."

"Yes, but... Hanbei-sama, what do you mean? And I have a question. Do you know if there's anybody in this army with the power to influence minds---"

Hanbei only smiled, in such a way that it truly unnerved Ieyasu even more.

"Ieyasu-kun, that's no strange or foreign power. This is only your own mind's doing, I'm certain. You've finally began to believe in Hideyoshi."

As Hanbei turned to leave, Ieyasu paled, his hands shaking, now. If that were to be true---

That was the worst possibility. He'd rather even believe somebody did something to his mind, with some strange powers.

 

** TADAKATSU, AM I LYING TO MYSELF? AM I TRULY THAT WEAK THAT I LET HIDEYOSHI INFLUENCE MY DECISIONS? IS THAT WHY I STILL HAVEN'T KILLED HIM? PLEASE TELL ME, TADAKATSU. **

 

He barely felt any answer, which meant that Tadakatsu was either asleep, or a bit too far away, right now.

"Is something the matter?" Hanbei asked, turning back to him, and Ieyasu, who was exhausted from everything strange that happened recently, had to stop himself from rubbing his eyes, because just for a moment, he thought he saw Hanbei's shadow differently, shaped like some small animal, not like the man. And that he heard a shadow... the Shadow... wonder if it should ask about Ieyasu's Wish, but deciding not to, because Ieyasu-kun was Ieyasu-kun, still important to the Toyotomi army.

 

But this didn't happen, Ieyasu thought. Shadows... were never his specialty, but surely this was just his exhaustion speaking. An illusion of a tired mind.

"No, Hanbei-sama. I'm fine. I guess I really have been more influenced by Hideyoshi-sama and  You than I thought, but that's great, isn't it?"

Trying to grin in the most friendly and respectful smile he could muster, right now. The Shadow-- it reminded him of that strange creature that seemed to be a man, just shaped differently. So was... Hanbei-sama... if this was not just an illusion of a tired mind. The same kind of a ... creature...? Differently shaped human being? Or, rather, if not human, then still a person.

Could one be not a human, and still be a person?

Would they then be a god, a spirit, or a demon?

"Mitsunari Ishida, perhaps..." Ieyasu muttered, not really realising or hearing it, and too tired to register what he's just said.

 

 

But Hanbei wasn't tired at all, and heard the almost-too-quiet mutter perfectly. He's always had a good hearing, almost inhumanly so, and recently he's remembered why.

 

"Mitsunari-kun, then. Good, calling you Ishida-kun was slowly becoming too distant, but you never cared to introduce yourself."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't speaking to you, Ieyasu-kun, so don't concern yourself with it," Hanbei said,

 

and to Ieyasu, it would sound pleasant, and maybe even a little friendly - that is, if somebody else said it. And if some part of him that was or  wasn't himself didn't suddenly feel the need to kneel and apologise for speaking out of turn. That strange part really loved kneeling, that was one of the only things that Ieyasu learned about the 'part' for certain, these last few... how long has it been, now?

___________________

Yet another Kyuubey sat out there, and stretched itself, looking around, and smelling around.

_Elder! Elder, Elder, please!! Please, I'd do anything! I don't want to be ill! I don't--_

Just a memory, not very old one, and a very unremarkable at that. Maybe it was because he was thinking about this precious hybrid child right now. Or rather, about the fact, that as he could tell, almost the whole army of the precious hybrid child's spouse, not counting the lowest, how would homo sapiens call them, 'grunts'? Almost whole army worth mentioning was made up of people with enourmous Potential to prelong the Universe's time.

Remarkable. Not normally, because the precious hybrid child being the precious hybrid child should have planned exactly that, but remarkable considering that this said hybrid sealed its own memories off.

But it was no coincidence, still. It could _not_ be. It _had_ to be.

He's heard once or twice that this strange _homo sapiens species_ weren't, unlike the Kyuubey, using their whole brains. That they were parts of their brains that they were _wasting_ and not using at all, as the various Kyuubey experiments on various specimens of this species had proven. Still, it was impossible, he could now perceive quite clearly and with no doubt, for the precious hybrid child, bound to its 'homo sapiens' half of the heritage as it was, _not_ to use its whole brain, the 100% of it. That was, in this Elder's mind, a certain fact. However, he could speculate that due to the inferior half of DNA, the precious hybrid child could not use his whole brain consciously, and so, that certain decision about the army - to make it the army of people with Potential - was done subconsciously. Poor child, to be so trapped by its human half that it could not even quite know its own genius. This Elder did not pity the child, though, because this Elder was completely sane and healthy.

An army of potential future Puella Magis. The precious hybrid child seemed to have collected it and trained it as a gift to its mate. That was the correct word, wasn't it? Mate? The Elder wasn't quite sure if it was. It would be correct for the species whom he (except for the Kyuubey) was most familiar with, but was it correct for _the Homo Sapiens?_

Hrm, it probably was. Was it, by the way, a _first mating gift_ or what? Ah, no, the _homo sapiens_ called that _wedding gift_ did they not?

It certainly seemed to be, as far as this Elder could see.

_Please! Eld--_

Not that it involved him in any way.


End file.
